


The One and Only

by JasonToddWayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clark Kent’s a good dad, Conner can be dramatic sometimes, Conner needs a hug, Jealous Conner, Jealousy, M/M, Tim needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddWayne/pseuds/JasonToddWayne
Summary: After a huge argument Tim and Kon aren’t exactly together anymore. They both seek comfort in their families and gain some prospective on their partners. But will they get back together and forgive each other for their wrongs or find it best to move on?OrTim and Kon get in a fight and break off their engagement.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The One and Only

Tim walked into a now empty and silent apartment around the peak of midnight. No lights were on and no one was waiting for him in the next room. It was just him in the quiet dark setting that once felt like home. Tim took a deep breath as he rested against the now closed door behind him. He wanted to cry so bad but he knew  _ he _ could hear it.  _ He _ could hear anything Tim did from any point around the world. The Gotham moonlight that was peeking through the windows was soon covered by dark, black clouds. Thunder roaring across the sky like a loud explosion.

Tim slid his back down the door to comfort himself in his knees. He knew he could have done better or at least shut up instead of getting defense. He can still hear his harsh tone, the dark and deep bass in his voice as he yelled at him.

“Damn it, Kon” Tim whispered out to himself as he gave up on holding back the tears. The warm liquid sliding down his cheek from his eye as he squeezed them shut.

It was only in Tim’s nature to be emotionally unavailable. He didn’t exactly have anybody to teach him how to talk about his feelings. Dick maybe but that’s honestly the only person. Tim opened his eyes and got up off the floor to walk over to his, and solely his now, bedroom. He wondered where Kon would stay if not here. Definitely not with Superman that’s for sure. Most likely back in smallville with Martha. When Tim entered the room and turned on the lights that revealed the small little details around the decor. The framed pictures of him and Kon at whatever event. One of Kon’s flannels tossed out on the chair in the corner.  _ His _ nightstand that had  _ his _ cologne, _ his _ watches,  _ his _ own personal pictures of just Tim.

Tim couldn’t stand the sight any longer and just decided to keep the lights off. He had no intent on staying here either. He just came to get what he needed and head over to the only other place that ever felt like home, Wayne Manor. With a long inhale and a giant exhale Tim set off to get his things and get the hell out of here. He grabbed a Louis V duffle back from under the bed and went over to the closet. He had no need to pack formal clothes for work, the manor probably had those on deck in his old room’s closet. He packed more casual clothes, clothes he could lounge in and sleep in, if he ever did sleep that is. Tim just grabbed whatever clothes were on the hooks and stuffed them into the bag. He came to a sudden halt when there was one of Kon’s classic Superboy T-shirts, plain black with the signature Superman shield on the front.

His heart sank to the floor as he could just invison the man wearing this like he commonly did when they were younger. Tim brought the shirt close to his nose to see if it still had his scent on it. The natural smell of one Conner Kent. And that it did.

Tim inhaled the smell just so he could feel like whatever that happened today didn’t happen. That Conner was still Tim’s and Tim was still Conner’s. His mind couldn’t help but traced back to the most heated moments of the arguments. The words he spoke, the words Kon spoke. It’s been a long time since Tim felt like dying but this was certainly a familiar feeling.

_ “You’re so irresponsible, You’re going to get yourself killed one day. Then what?” Kon exclaimed as he crossed his arms. _

_ “Then I die! If I give my life for the greater good of others. That should be considered something honorable.” Tim shouted back as he moved things around his desk to be in the places they should. _

_ “There is a difference between dying honorable than dying stupidly! You didn’t think when you jumped in front of that bullet you just did it!” Conner slammed his hands on Tim’s desk causing everything on the surface to jump in the air 2 inches. Tim looked at his boyfriend with pure annoyance and glared at him with all his might. _

_ “It was an instinct, a slip up. No need to make this big of a deal out of it” Tim told the kryptonian, having a calmer tone in his voice to try and dial down the heated argument. But it just made Conner even more pissed, visibly on his face. He grunted loudly as he gritted through his teeth and clenched his fists. _

_ “You were being stupid! I think so, Nightwing thought so, hell even Batman told Clark that he thought you were being stupid!” Tim just rolled his eyes in response to that sentence. _

_ “I’m fine, what’s the big deal” Tim asked, standing up from his chair and looking directly into Conner’s eyes. _

_ “She was bullet proof! The girl was bullet proof and she could have taken the hit! You on the other hand are just pure not-so-bullet-proof flesh!” _

_ “I was wearing a bulletproof chest plate” Tim pointed out, that was the fact at hand. Although Tim was being reckless in more than one person's eyes, he was prepared. This time. _

_ “That was a chest plate you don’t usually wear in the field! Your normal suite can’t take close range bullets” Conner told the smaller man standing on the other side of the desk. That was the dilemma. Tim’s survival of a bullet was pure luck this time. Conner knew it, Batman Knew it, Tim knew it too he just didn’t want to admit it. Conner took a deep sigh as he placed his forehead in his right hand. _

_ “When will you realize that you are my everything?” Conner asked. Tim remained silent as he avoided the eye contact that Conner attempted to regain from when he looked away. “Huh? When will you realize that without you I have nothing to live for.” Tim still had no response to the questions, instead he just sat back down in his desk chair. _

_ “Tim, look at me please” The taller man begged as he walked over to be on the same side of the desk as Tim and took his hands in his own. “I love you, but you are making it really hard to do that right now…” Conner pleaded. Wanting anything, any sort of an emotional reaction from Tim that resembled understanding. _

_ “If it’s so hard then why do it” The words coming out like venom from Tim’s mouth. Conner looked completely shocked at his lover. Shocked at the response and the extensive harshness it carried.  _

_ Conner’s soft attitude faded away, he let go of Tim’s hands and took a few steps back away from him. He stood tall and straight as he crossed his arm, his biceps clenching in the position. Conner himself looked like he was on the verge of tears but was holding them back. With an inaudible breath he spoke, “Let me make it clear. I want you to stop. I want to stop doing this, stop being Red Robin, being a superhero and live a normal life.” _

_ Tim’s eyes went wide at Conner’s demand. He couldn’t help but release a chuckle in response despite that not being the appropriate response. “You’re kidding right?” Tim questioned with a contorted face of disbelief. _

_ “No, I’m not. I don’t want you being a hero if it means you are gonna go around throwing yourself in front of bullets”  _

_ “Not your decision to make” Tim scoffed, standing up once again. _

_ “You stop or --” _

_ “Or what?” Tim cut him off like he didn’t believe that there was any sort of threat Conner could make against him. Conner looked at Tim with pure anger in his eyes. His nostrils flared and his concealed fists clenched tightly. _

_ “Or we’re done.” He said fiercely. The sharp statement cut through whatever poker face Tim had on in this argument. His jaw dropped and he looked completely flabbergasted. Both of his hands began to shake out of pure fear of the statement. Conner just stood there, arms crossed and back straight. Looking Tim dead in the eyes, waiting for the response to his threat. _

_ In an attempt to regain his complexion, Tim also stood straight and crossed his arms, but the fear and shock on his face remained visible. As much as Tim wanted to believe that he wasn’t serious, that Kon would never think to go to such drastic measures to get his way, his mind couldn’t help but have belief in his words. Tim swallowed a big gulp when he finally said, “I’m not quitting, but if that is what you want to happen then so be it…” _

_ Conner's arms dropped to his sides as he looked just as flabbergasted as Tim did moments ago. His heart felt like it got struck by several kryptonite shards. His once pure blue eyes had faint red strain lines in them as they began to water. Tim couldn’t look at him anymore so he turned to look out of the window which only hurt Conner more than it already was. _

_ With pure hesitation Conner slid the ring off his finger and gently placed it on Tim’s desk. The ring that Tim had got Conner to match the one he gave him just a few months ago. His engagement ring. Conner opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just walked out of the office. Tim then collapsed to his knees. _

  
  


Tim swatted away the memory as he shoved the T-shirt in the bag as well. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes too just in case he needed them. He took some other essentials too like underwear, toothbrush, shorts, which wasn't something Tim normally wore but he figured. He zipped up the duffle bag and headed his way out the door. As he exited the apartment he reached for his keys in his pocket to lock the door, instead of finding the keys alone, he also found the gold band that once was wrapped around Kon’s finger. Tim stared at it for a few seconds before letting a couple more tears roll down his face

He put the ring in the opposite pocket and took the keys and locked the door. 

On his way down to the parking garage he battled his mind to stop thinking about the argument. The argument that sent Kon off, that solely called off his engagement. Tim found himself mumbling to himself over and over again, telling that inner voice to shut up for once. When he got to his car he threw his bag in the backseat and wasted no time in getting the hell out of there.

On the way over he called Alfred, the only person who was bound to be home and up at this time. He figured he would let him know that he was coming back to the Manor. For how long exactly? Who the hell knew. Tim clicked on Alfreds contact and waited very impatiently at the sounds of the  **_beeps._ **

“Master Timothy?” A british accent questioned on the other side of the line.

“Hey Alfred,” Tim managed to say without his voice cracking. “I’m coming to the Manor tonight, I just thought I would let you now.”

“I shall prepare your room. But might I ask why the sudden visit?” Alfred asked. Tim knew there was no lying to the man no matter how hard he tried. It was like Alfred Pennyworth was the Bat-family’s personal lasso of truth.

“I...I would rather talk about when I’m there” Tim said, this time not doing so well at hiding the cracks in his voice.

“Very Well, I shall see you shortly Master Timothy”

Tim took a big gulp as he squeezed out a “Yeah” before he hung up. It’s been awhile since Tim cried this much. Hopefully it will stop soon...


End file.
